Dark Tides
by 4fireking
Summary: Luffy has turned to the dark side. He has assembled an army and is fighting his old nakama. Only Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky are left alive. Friends become allies as characters from the series work together to fight Luffy


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

XXX

_Prologue_

One country was on the brink of war. Byrohn was one a desert land where no rain ever came. A magic spell transformed the sand into water. Eating the sand transformed it into water. In the front of the vanguard was the king of this island. He was a thin but muscular boy, his skin was hugged in a red shirt, and an cross like scar was through his stomach. And over his black hair was a strawhat. The king was none other than the famous Monkey D. Luffy. He was King of the Pirates and now he was King of _Byrohn_.

It wasn't an ordinary army they were facing. Sailing on those galleons were humans and creatures alike about to ram into his stronghold. Those ships were lead by two very important people. Their names were Roronoa Zoro and Usopp the Pirate. Zoro was a swordsman who used three swords instead of one or two and Usopp was a big-nosed liar who fought with the strength of a true warrior.

" This doesn't have to be the end of the line, Luffy," Zoro said, his lead boat sailing towards the ship. " Give up now and join us. We can be a crew again. "

" Yeah," Usopp said. " We have scars from all the fights we had with you, Luffy. Why can't we be a crew again?"

Luffy listened to all their words. Each of them sounded like a desperate plea for Luffy to stand down and let them get through, the cunts. Luffy raised his hands and ordered a strike against his own crew. The sky turned black with arrows. The arrows came down and impaled the first ship; Zoro and Usopp were lucky not to be standing on. Luffy's guards raised their arrows and prepared to fire again. However, the walls exploded with green fire.

Zoro and Usopp's men rushed into battle. Zoro's men had their swords raised over their heads while Usopp's warriors raised their revolvers and fired. One bullet punched a bullet through Luffy's soldier chest. He fell off the stronghold and crashed into the ground. Luffy watched the battle between swordsmen against soldiers. They unsheathed their katana's and swung them at the soldiers. Some swords clashes together and others sliced through the chests and heads of the soldiers/swordsmen. Luffy watched his men slay Zoro's men. The perpetual fools, Luffy thought when one of his soldier's went head on against Zoro. It took Zoro…one…two…three seconds to finish the soldier. He knocked the soldier off his feet, grabbed the shaft of his sword, and plunged his sword up to the shaft through the soldiers back. Crimson red blood splattered from the soldiers back as Zoro pulled his sword out of the man's back as he spun around and slashed his sword into the neck of another swordsman, decapitating him.

Usopp was no longer the coward who ran from battles. He only ran when his team ordered a retreat. He wasn't going to back down against Luffy or anyone. Usopp pulled back the elastic string of his rubber band and fired a giant plant monster. The plant monster wrapped its long tentacles around the face of the soldier and pushed him into the ground. At the same time a soldier charged at Usopp, both hands grasping his sword, he swung his sword downward. Usopp took out his Usopp Hammer—a real hammer that weighed over five tons and not the fake balloon hammer he had frying pans put inside—and banged the hammer against the soldiers head. The soldier lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Two more soldiers came rushing at Usopp. When they were close to him Usopp smacked their heads with his Impact Dial. It felt like being punched in the face by a giant gorilla man as both soldiers were defeated.

" Luffy!" Usopp shouted, loud enough for Luffy to hear him over the roar of the sides fighting each other. " You can't wriggle your way out of this, Luffy! We're the last to fight you. For Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Brook! We will put a stop to you, Luffy!"

Luffy extended his legs and jumped off the top of his castle. When Luffy fell the ground shook. Luffy threw his strawhat off his head; a squire grabbed the hat and ran back into the castle carrying it. Under his hat Luffy had a long stich through his head that was prominent to the one on Smoker's. Luffy raised his left arm in the air, suddenly the muscles started to bulge out.

" Don't give me that, Usopp. You're still a coward. Your knees shake when you know you can't win."

It was true. Usopp was afraid. And his knees were shaking uncontrollably while he faced Luffy. But Usopp wasn't just the weak liar no one liked in Syrup Village. He pulled out of his Sogeking mask and stuck it on his face.

" You may be strong, Luffy, but you can still die. And now I have over six hundred thousand pirates that will fight for me."

" Heh. At least you're not lying about that. A shame that each of them are as useless as you."


End file.
